


暴食

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Radio Omens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 预警：广播剧兆，蛇无形体化，亚茨把蛇吃了。是真的吃了，物理吃，生吃，吃得血忽淋拉那种。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	暴食

“我要无形体化了。”克鲁利说，“用不了多久。”

“还有多长时间？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“十分钟，或许。”克鲁利想看看自己的腕表，但他伤得很重，动不了。一颗子弹打在心脏上，另外有一颗打穿了肺，第三颗打在肋骨下方。他躺在书店里，四肢摊开，血把针织毯染成红棕色，颜色浓得发黑。

“但是，”恶魔咳出一些血沫，黏糊糊的血液积在口腔里，“我过不了多久就会回来。”

“我知道。我没打算跟你告别。”

“嘿——”克鲁利有点受伤。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在克鲁利旁边，牛津鞋上沾了一点血迹，上衣依旧干净整齐。克鲁利是几分钟以前出现在他书店门口的，天使没去问发生了什么，他知道现在外面不是很太平，而地狱的外派员工近来显然在从事一些相当危险的工作。在他们这没有“死亡”这个概念，那太遥远，“无形体化”听起来要轻松得多。

“你无形体化以后这具躯体会怎样？会消失吗？”亚茨拉菲尔用手指戳了戳克鲁利的胳膊，现在这条胳膊还是温热的，“我以前没见过别的天使或者恶魔无形体化。”

“会报废。”克鲁利深呼吸，声音比往常更嘶哑一些，“抱歉，你这会有一具货真价实的尸体。然后我会用新躯体回来，还是这个模样，反正改变外观对我们来说很容易。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。他在笑，这笑给恶魔一种不大好的预感。权天使亚茨拉菲尔曾是伊甸园东门的守卫天使，他为战斗而生，上帝将他创造为一柄剑、一件用来战斗的工具，他的灵魂里存在着浓烈的、对争斗与鲜血的渴望。亚茨拉菲尔绝大多数时候都在笑，他看起来脾气很好，但克鲁利知道这名天使私底下是怎样的性格——那笑容背后的东西有点疯狂，斯文的好脾气之下有很多疯狂的东西在叫嚣。

它们叫嚣得很安静。

“我有些贪婪。”亚茨拉菲尔说，把十根手指头交叉在一起，指尖上沾着克鲁利的血，“在人间的这些年，我尤其贪婪。”

“对美食。”

“确切来说是对‘味道’。我对一切味道感到好奇，总想尝尝更多的味道。”天使把沾了血的那根手指放进嘴里，“老实说，我很好奇你的味道，克鲁利。”

恶魔感觉自己快要说不出话了，他不需要呼吸，不需要血液，但这并不意味着他不会疼。缺氧和失血过多开始让克鲁利的大脑反应迟钝，他眼前闪着一团团白光，觉得有些冷。

“你这个样子——”亚茨拉菲尔用手撑起上半身，俯在克鲁利身上，“很虚弱，看起来很可口。”

“你要吃了我。”克鲁利尽力去笑，血从他嘴角流下来。天使的身体很温暖，而他很冷，这条蛇下意识地渴望肢体接触，他希望能让自己暖和起来。

“反正你这具躯体没什么用了。”亚茨拉菲尔俯下身，嗅着克鲁利身上的血腥味，“我好奇很久了，让我尝尝吧。”

“我好像没有什么拒绝的权利。”

“那我能提要求吗？”

恶魔发出一串模糊的鼻音。这个姿势让他想起很多美好而暧昧的事情，一些非常旖旎的片段，他想伸手碰触亚茨拉菲尔。但他动不了，浑身上下每一个关节都在痛，血液流失让他呼吸急促，胸口快速地上下起伏。

“我希望你能多撑一会儿。”亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛，在克鲁利唇上落下一个吻，“那会更可口一点。”

“你这样挺辣的。”克鲁利说。

“你辣极了，亲爱的。”天使尝到了血腥的味道。

亚茨拉菲尔的盛宴是从这个吻开始的。黏糊浓稠，血腥味从舌尖弥漫至整个口腔，克鲁利的唇角在慢慢变冷，缺氧和失血让恶魔的身体痉挛得仿佛刚刚经历了一场高潮。天使对此感到满意。

这个吻没有回应，他刚好也不需要回应。

亚茨拉菲尔用牙齿扯下克鲁利的领带，然后一颗一颗将纽扣咬开，把被血浸透的衬衫剥下来。

克鲁利绝对是地狱里最注意个人形象的那个恶魔，他向来打扮得很有型，这具人类男性躯体有着近乎完美的比例和肌肉线条，肩膀宽阔，胸膛饱满，腰腹紧窄且结实。亚茨拉菲尔在这具躯体下留下过很多东西——吻痕、淤青、牙印、抓痕。现在他把手掌按在克鲁利胸腔上，然后慢慢向下，来到腹部的位置。在克鲁利彻底放松的时候，这个部位是柔软的，现在生命和血液正从这具躯体中流失，它显出一种极其诱人的苍白和脆弱。

天使吞咽了一下。

他把手掌用力向下按，伤口处涌出更多血液，克鲁利皱着眉毛，因疼痛而发出声音。

“痛吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利骂了一句脏话。

“待会儿会更痛的。”天使说，“所以我希望你能撑久一点。”

他在克鲁利的腹部落下一个吻，然后开始舔舐。几秒钟之后，牙齿刺破表层肌肤，血从新的创口处渗了出来。亚茨拉菲尔没有松口。他把涌出的新鲜血液吞进口腔里，继续用力撕咬，扭转颈部和头部，把那的皮肤和肌肉一点一点扯开。

恶魔的身体再次痉挛起来，手指抠进地毯，两条修长的腿像垂死的昆虫一样蹬踹。他很痛，他想反抗，但他没有力气。这个想法让亚茨拉菲尔兴奋。他不介意自己的脸沾上血迹，不介意白衬衫被血污弄脏。眼下，享受这场鲜活的盛宴是最重要的。

“亚茨——”克鲁利的声音很低，很喑哑，像是被掐住了喉咙。

亚茨拉菲尔没有回答。他松开口，咬住另一块完好的皮肉，然后用力扯开。克鲁利的双手从地毯上抬了起来——只有几公分——十指用力张开，骨节和皮肤下的青筋比往常更加明显。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢克鲁利的手，修长漂亮，非常迷人。我会把你的手吃掉，一点都不会浪费——这样想着，他大幅度地扭转脖子，牙齿咬得更深。

克鲁利因为痛楚而叫了出来，声音里掺着一团干燥的沙，腰腹绝望且无力地扭动。他腹部的表层皮肤和部分肌肉被亚茨拉菲尔完全撕开了，腹腔坦露着，内脏暴露在书店昏暗的灯光下。

亚茨拉菲尔抬手抹了抹嘴：“你还在吗？”

“我尝起来怎样？”克鲁利问。新鲜的、还在挣扎的血肉，尚且跳动的血淋淋的心脏，这对一名战士而言会是很好的犒赏。

“还不错。”

“我该说谢谢吗？”

“我会把你的肠子扯出来。然后是其他脏器。胃、肝脏、肺，还有心脏，然后一样一样吃掉。”

“我坚持不到那个时候。”克鲁利看着天花板，眼神开始涣散。他不明白自己干嘛要坚持。这件事很奇怪，没什么令人快乐的地方，很痛，他没必要坚持。

“我会尽量快一点。”亚茨拉菲尔跪坐起来，将双手伸入克鲁利腹腔里——温热、粘稠，肠道包裹着他的双手，能感到不远处心脏的跳动。它现在跳得很微弱。他有大概三秒钟的时间一动不动，只是把双手浸在克鲁利的腹腔中，感受着温热湿滑的包裹感。这就好像他们在做爱，就好像他的性器埋在克鲁利的身体里，能感到这具身体的每一次痉挛和收缩。甚至，比做爱还要好上很多。

他捧住克鲁利湿滑的黏糊糊的肠子，把它们从腹腔中掏出来。

恶魔的眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔向中间收缩。他很痛。

“你在抖。”亚茨拉菲尔很平静。

“我他妈的快疼死了，亚茨拉菲尔——”

“你抖得像是刚刚经历了一场高潮。”亚茨拉菲尔将克鲁利的肠子扯断。

恶魔说不出话来。他不知道这次无形体化为何如此漫长，或许是痛苦把它拉长了，但克鲁利希望自己能早点从这具躯体中解脱。

“我可以把你的胸腔撕开，那样会快一些。”亚茨拉菲尔将双手深入克鲁利空荡荡的腹腔，那双手慢慢向上摸索、摸索，切入肋骨下侧的缝隙，找到借力点，然后——用力向两边撕开。

克鲁利发不出声音，亚茨拉菲尔似乎是把他的声带也撕裂了，声音被裹进巨大的痛楚当中。这是第一下。然后是第二下。他能听到自己肋骨一根一根断裂的声音，以及皮肤和肌肉被撕裂的声音。

第三下。

亚茨拉菲尔将头埋入克鲁利一片狼藉的躯体里。他开始撕咬。饮下温热新鲜的血液，用牙齿和唇舌感受柔韧的肌肤和跳动的肌肉纤维，以及细腻的皮下脂肪。他把这些统统用牙齿碾碎，脆而细小的血管和鲜美的皮肉在他口腔中混作一团，克鲁利的生命在他唇舌上弹跳流淌——然后被吞咽进身体里。

这味道很美，很鲜活。

亚茨拉菲尔非常满意。

他大口地撕咬，更多的血渗出来，胸腔表层的肌肉和更深处柔软的嫩肉口感截然不同，每一次咀嚼都能感到分明的、美妙的层次感。骨骼和肌肉之间的连接组织相当爽脆，靠近内脏的肉体柔软得像炖得刚刚好的嫩羔羊，不太充盈的油脂和红酒般浓醇甘美的血液是最好的调味剂。

克鲁利在发出喑哑低沉的声音，他似乎在说话，亚茨拉菲尔听不清，也没有心思去听。他只知道恶魔还“活着”，他果然如自己期盼的那般，在这次痛苦异常的无形体化中坚持了很长时间。现在这具躯体已经不会再痉挛了，它失去了全部的活力和体力，只能默默承受着巨大的、让人无法忍受的痛苦，被自己几千年来的爱人一点点吞食入腹。这想法给了亚茨拉菲尔很大的满足感。

他几近沉醉，用双手将克鲁利的胸腔撕开得更彻底，掰断碍事的肋骨和胸骨，让那颗心脏袒露出来。它还在跳动。

亚茨拉菲尔用双手捧住克鲁利的心脏。他亲吻了它。

“亚茨拉菲尔……”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“我想我大概是爱你的。”克鲁利说。他的声音很低，很难听清，差不多算是在呢喃。

“你当然爱我，我知道。看看你的心脏，它还在跳动呢。”否则，你不会陪我玩这场游戏，不会坚持这么久。

克鲁利发出一声微弱且漫长的叹息。

亚茨拉菲尔在那颗心脏上咬了下去。

表层弹滑，唇舌处的触感美妙异常，心脏贴着他的唇齿跳动挣扎。牙齿用力咬下去，内部构造柔软多汁，血液迫不及待地涌入亚茨拉菲尔的口腔。他从来不知道克鲁利的血液这样充盈，从来不知道一颗跳动的心脏会是这样美味。

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛。他像在啃食一颗苹果般啃食着克鲁利的心脏，把半月瓣和跳动的腹主动脉咬断、嚼碎，一口口将这颗心脏吞食得一干二净。

他的欲望和贪婪得到了一定的满足。

克鲁利的手指动了动。

他“死去”了。

亚茨拉菲尔直起身来。他的额发和面颊上沾满血污，白衬衫被染成红色，湿哒哒地往下滴着血。

克鲁利看起来很狼狈。从腹腔到胸腔都被撕开，皮肉外翻，腹腔空荡荡的，血淋淋的肠子堆在这具躯体边。他胸腔处的皮肤和肌肉被啃食得参差不齐，心脏的位置是空的。

现在，这具躯体的血液终于流干了。

他依旧睁着眼睛，金色的眼睛黯淡无光，瞳孔向中间缩成一根针。

亚茨拉菲尔想，他会把克鲁利的眼球留到最后，然后慢慢感受眼球在牙齿间爆裂的美妙。

他会把克鲁利的四肢吃掉，把他漂亮灵活的十指连皮带骨嚼碎，把他修长双腿上的肌肉一丝一丝扯下来吞咽进肚子里。

在恶魔带着新躯体回来之前，他会把克鲁利留下的这具躯体吃得一干二净，什么都不剩下。

那会是场令人愉悦的、美味至极的盛宴。


End file.
